


【万笛】Raketa的生日愿望

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 伊万许下了生日愿望，希望能够得到卢卡的吻。现实背景，退役后，教练笛与助教伊万。可以与《盐烤鲷鱼》搭配着看。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【万笛】Raketa的生日愿望

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是去年的生日脑洞，好歹写出来了x  
> 祝伊万生日快乐！！！希望新的一岁可以健康又开心！

我希望永远保留着这份爱，我希望终生都能这样的爱你。

一直到拉基蒂奇将准备好的生日蛋糕摆上桌，而天幕逐渐从傍晚的粉紫色变作夜色降临时的深色，莫德里奇也没有确定他可以在零点钟声敲响前赶回来陪拉基蒂奇过生日。男人给自己还在路上的丈夫发了讯息，告诉他不必着急，明天一起庆祝也是一样的。  
拉基蒂奇看着自己刚发过去还没有回应的短信，又看见蛋糕上还没点燃的蜡烛，他已经过了对生日抱有十足期待的年龄，只是人终究还是需要仪式感，一年之中免不了想要让这一天变得更有意义，想要在这一天有自己的心上人陪伴在身边。  
其实拉基蒂奇想要的并不多，一个来自莫德里奇的吻就足够了。他的丈夫回了信息，表示自己很抱歉今年可能无法陪在他身边；拉基蒂奇点燃蜡烛，呼了口气准备将它们吹灭，对自己说，“生日快乐。”  
拉基蒂奇确信自己买回家的只是普通的、做成数字样子的生日蜡烛，而不是整蛊用的、吹不灭的蜡烛，但蜡烛并未熄灭，依旧在微微的晚风下摇曳，仿佛在向拉基蒂奇炫耀自己的存在感。  
“你好？”原本只有他一个人的客厅里忽然响起了第二个人的声音，拉基蒂奇在那一瞬间浑身毛孔都吓得炸开，他匆忙站起身寻找声音的源头，迅疾的动作带动着椅子在地上划出刺耳的声响，似乎让这位不速之客吓了一跳。  
“抱歉，我不是想要吓你。”等拉基蒂奇看见来者是谁，站在那里惊讶得合不上嘴，唯一能做的是本能地唤眼前人的名字，“……卢卡？”  
“你认识我？”眼前的确是莫德里奇，但却又不是拉基蒂奇所熟悉的那个，他最多只有十五岁，还是拉基蒂奇所见过的旧照里那般瘦削的样子，与现在低调的金棕色发丝不同，那时的莫德里奇还拥有一头金发。  
莫德里奇走上前，神情看上去困惑不已，“抱歉，我不知道怎么来到你家里，我原本准备睡觉，然后……”他耸了耸肩，看着并不比自己明白多少的拉基蒂奇，“似乎我要给你一个吻才能够离开。”  
拉基蒂奇想起自己在许愿时一闪而过的想法，克制着自己扶额叹息的冲动，“我……我很抱歉让你来到这里。”莫德里奇的注意力却被客厅里他们的合照吸引，“这是……我吗？”他指着上面穿着克罗地亚国家队球衣、带着队长袖标的自己说道。  
“是的，那就是你，以后的你。”拉基蒂奇不自觉地笑起来，他走到莫德里奇身边，认真地说道，“这句话我不知道已经说过多少次了，也不知道你回到自己的世界之后还会不会记得，但我想告诉你，卢卡，你是克罗地亚最好的球员。”  
年轻的莫德里奇脸上交织着困惑和惊喜，目光注视着照片上的拉基蒂奇，“也就是说未来我们会成为队友。”不仅仅是队友，拉基蒂奇心里想着，默契的搭档，重要的朋友，亲密的恋人，分享余生的伴侣，他们都一步步走过来了。  
但此刻看着莫德里奇，拉基蒂奇只是说，“对，我是你后来在国家队的中场搭档。”  
莫德里奇忽然笑起来，显露出这个年纪的少年气和调皮，“但这并没有让亲吻你这件事变得容易一点。”相比起害羞，拉基蒂奇更加不确定的是眼前还是一个未成年，但这个十五岁的男孩子却更加坦荡，他比拉基蒂奇熟悉的那个莫德里奇还要矮一点，仰头看着拉基蒂奇，撇撇嘴说道，“能劳烦你弯弯腰吗？”  
拉基蒂奇听话地弯腰，莫德里奇左右看看，最后飞快地在他的右脸颊上亲了一口。“生日快乐。”他说道，拉基蒂奇看着他在光晕中逐渐消失，才想起来自己忘记请他吃蛋糕了。

拉基蒂奇抱着试一试的态度，又尝试着吹灭蜡烛，几次吐气但烛光并没有消失，他便知道这件事还没有结束，但此刻他心里更多的却是期待，不知道再出现在面前的会是哪个时期的莫德里奇。  
拉基蒂奇没有等待多久，很快便是一个怯怯的声音在客厅角落里响起，那是小时候的莫德里奇，穿着一件并不合身的大衣，不知所措地打量着四周陌生的一切。拉基蒂奇蹲下来使自己能够平视他，放轻了声音，“你好，我是伊万，很高兴见到你。”  
“有个声音告诉我，我是来陪你过生日的。”小小的莫德里奇让拉基蒂奇的心蓦然变得柔软，“谢谢你。”他对着莫德里奇招招手，看着那个年幼却已经经受战火的孩子来到自己身边，“卢卡，我不会伤害你的。”如果可以，拉基蒂奇希望是自己去到莫德里奇身边，而不是让这个小卢卡承受这样的惊吓。  
“我请你吃蛋糕好不好，是我的生日蛋糕。”他引着莫德里奇来到餐桌旁，在小男孩坐上椅子时给他切下一块蛋糕，而拉基蒂奇自己则坐在旁边，看着男孩大快朵颐。  
拉基蒂奇不知道该如何开口，莫德里奇并不避讳自己的过去，因为他们都知道正是这段经历促成莫德里奇成为一个更好的球员、更优秀的人，但面对年纪尚小的莫德里奇，一贯会说话也懂得讨孩子欢心的拉基蒂奇失去了言语。  
反倒是莫德里奇舔去唇角的奶油，主动说道，“伊万，你是我长大以后很重要的人吗？”他没有等拉基蒂奇回答，又说道，“一定是吧，否则你为什么希望我能陪着你过生日呢。”  
男孩稚嫩的圆脸已经能看出长大后的样子，皱着脸时的神情和拉基蒂奇所熟悉的那个莫德里奇一模一样，“嗯。”拉基蒂奇回答道，“我们是彼此很重要的人，就像是……”他顿了顿，选择了另一个词，“就像是家人。”  
家人这个词触动了莫德里奇，他用手里的小叉子戳了戳蛋糕，却没有再动，“那我希望你可以平平安安的。”  
拉基蒂奇在心里后悔自己说错了话，他靠近莫德里奇，摸了摸他的金发，“卢卡，一切都会好起来的。以后你会拥有很多好朋友，会成为很优秀的人。”莫德里奇抬头看着他，拉基蒂奇的笃定让他不自觉地点点头，“我知道你有自己的梦想，别放弃，朝着它走过去。”  
而最终我们会一起实现梦想，去摘那颗最耀眼的星星。  
他和小卢卡离得极近，男孩将一个猝不及防的、还带着奶油味的吻印在拉基蒂奇的额头上，拉基蒂奇惊愕的神色让他笑起来，仿佛自己做了一个成功的恶作剧，“谢谢你对我说这些话，还请我吃蛋糕。”  
“伊万，生日快乐。”

当租借波黑时的莫德里奇出现时，拉基蒂奇已经放弃去思考今天自己会遇见多少个莫德里奇，而这一切又是怎么发生的。  
相比十五岁时候更加成熟的年轻人看着他们的合照没有多说什么，他的沉默甚至让拉基蒂奇感到紧张，“看来未来发生了很多有趣的事情。”他转过脸看着拉基蒂奇，后者选择避重就轻，只说道，“嗯，在波黑的那个赛季让你成长了很多。”  
“那你呢，我们又是什么时候遇见的？”他指了指其中一张合照，“在国家队的时候？”  
“是的。”拉基蒂奇点点头，他们几年之后才真正算是在国家队相遇，用一见倾心来形容或许最恰当不过，拉基蒂奇那时还不知道日后的职业生涯等待着自己的究竟是什么，但他知道未来的日子里他不能没有莫德里奇。  
但这些话此刻自然不能告诉这个还在波黑历练的年轻卢卡，他原本以为莫德里奇们或许会对自己未来的职业生涯感兴趣，但他们似乎更好奇感情上的经历。莫德里奇似乎看出了拉基蒂奇的想法，开口道，“你知道为什么我不问你后来我在俱乐部又发生了什么吗？”  
男生的笑容里有笃定和张扬的锐气，“因为我知道我想要的是什么，而我会为此不断努力，直到我得到我想要的。”我不需要询问一个知道未来的人，因为我相信可以达到我为自己规划的未来。  
“不过感情这种事，可就说不准了。”他打量着拉基蒂奇，凑上前颇有几分揶揄地说道，“我比较想知道，我们之间谁追的谁？”  
他的吻落在拉基蒂奇的左脸颊上，用最快的速度说完了生日快乐，然后在身边逐渐消失时对拉基蒂奇说道，“我期待着你走向我的那一天。”

像是为了回应这句话，再出现在现拉基蒂奇眼前的是在国家队两人已经认识时的莫德里奇。“伊……万？”他小心翼翼地询问，不确定眼前的人是否是自己所倾心的那个小三岁的男生。拉基蒂奇笑着说道，“是我。”  
“虽然我知道自己是来陪你过生日的，但还是不敢相信会见到未来的你。”说完这话，莫德里奇自己都觉得有点绕，他索性不去想，只看着拉基蒂奇说道，“你看上去……很不错。”他打量着自己目光所能接触到的地方，“你的家也布置得很温馨。”  
“卢卡，这也是你的家。”能够坦然向过去的莫德里奇承认这件事，拉基蒂奇觉得畅快极了，他伸出手，向莫德里奇展示自己无名指上的戒指，“你亲手给我戴上的。”  
“哦…哦……”莫德里奇红着脸回应他，拉基蒂奇已经快要不记得上一次看见自己丈夫羞红了脸是什么时候，他们都是成熟的大人了，相处多年的默契和理性让害羞这样的反应变得越发的珍贵。  
“那你……什么时候知道我喜欢你的？”莫德里奇一向觉得自己将感情隐藏得很好，就连队里的老大哥和关系最好的查理也没有发现，而最初他的确是做好了这份感情无疾而终的心理准备，现在眼前他们的亲密合照无疑是最大的惊喜。  
“我更像是在赌。”拉基蒂奇说道，看着莫德里奇的侧脸，想起了很多年前自己和莫德里奇刚开始在国家队集训时，自己好像可以傻傻地看上他的侧脸一整天，却又在对方转过来看自己时飞快地移开视线。现在也依旧如此，不同的是当莫德里奇转过来时，拉基蒂奇会和他交换一个吻。  
“或者说，我只知道自己喜欢你，无论如何都想要试一试。”

“难得你也有比我年纪大的一天。”莫德里奇笑着说道，看他的眼睛拉基蒂奇便知道，此刻的过去里他们已经在一起了，只是他并不确定是什么时候。“不过我希望这不会耽误我的国家队集训。”莫德里奇在沙发上伸了一个懒腰，无奈地看着拉基蒂奇，“你也知道，我们全靠国家队集训这段时间见面。”  
“最近过得如何？”拉基蒂奇询问道，觉得自己此刻不像是在看着年轻时的恋人，而是一个弟弟，这在他和莫德里奇的正常相处时是不可能发生的事情。  
“挺好的，和你的感情很稳定，不过异地恋真的很辛苦，我们甚至都不在同一个国家踢球。”莫德里奇顿了顿，又笑起来，“不过我猜，这么多年我们还是坚持下来了。”  
“嗯，最开始是很难熬，连在国家队的时候也遮遮掩掩的，不过后来就好多了。”拉基蒂奇安慰道，莫德里奇垂着脸，“也许公开了是会好一点，在国家队的时候都不能住在一起。集训很快就要结束了，你看上去也不是很高兴，可能是因为我们都没有好好地单独相处一会。”  
这句话拨动了拉基蒂奇的记忆，“嗯……”他对莫德里奇说道，“这件事很快就会解决了，至少在这次分开前我们有机会独处。”  
“而你现在不准备告诉我。”拉基蒂奇摇摇头，莫德里奇似乎也不那么在意，因为十之八九回去之后自己会把这段经历忘得一干二净。“好吧，那我就先期待一下。”  
他回去之前，对着拉基蒂奇思考着在哪里留下一个吻，“你说我如果现在和你接吻的话，能算得上是出轨吗？”他说着，勾着拉基蒂奇的脖子就像是要吻上来，拉基蒂奇急忙伸手挡住，“这不太好吧！”  
他的反应逗笑了莫德里奇，他将一个轻巧的吻落在拉基蒂奇的唇角，“如果我回去之后还记得这些事，我要告诉我的伊万，我吻了一个人，他的反应一定很可爱。”  
“你亲过的人的确不少。”拉基蒂奇嘟囔着说，但莫德里奇捕捉到了这句话，“看来时间虽然让你成熟了，却没让你的醋劲减弱。”他对着拉基蒂奇挥挥手，在消失之前说道，“生日快乐，Raketa。”  
拉基蒂奇回想起几天后发生的事情，即便已经过去这么久，还是觉得自己当时胆子实在是大，在他的人生里也是屈指可数的事情。  
那段时间他们被思念折磨，而回到国家队似乎并没有缓解多少，反而因为每天能见面聊天但却不敢在队友们面前有过多的亲密举动而更加难熬。那时候他们还没有公开，不像后来分房间时约定俗成地让他们住一间房。  
而拉基蒂奇终于按捺不住选择的放纵，便是将莫德里奇牵去了训练基地后面的小树林里，在渴盼已久的亲吻之后寻求进一步的亲密接触。  
那时候拉基蒂奇是做好了自己被拒绝的准备的，因为在室内是一回事，在随时可能被看见的小树林里又是另一回事，但大约是他可怜兮兮的恳求眼神打动了莫德里奇，而后者也同样思念他，总之莫德里奇同意了。  
再后面的事现在回忆起来也是荒唐的，他们将训练服草草铺在地上，急切地拥住对方亲吻，在拉基蒂奇的挺动中听见莫德里奇压抑的粗重喘息声。直接结果是他们险些错过了训练，在教练不赞同的目光下归队，事后被前辈单独叫去谈心，顺势公开了关系。

拉基蒂奇对往事的美好回忆并没有持续多久，再见到的已经是三十多岁的莫德里奇，看见拉基蒂奇时脸上能凝成冰的神色就让后者知道不好。“卢卡……”他走近了男人，但莫德里奇只是扫了一眼四周，哼了一声，“原来我们还没有分手。”  
拉基蒂奇知道这是什么时候的莫德里奇，是那一次自己因为心力交瘁选择暂时不去国家队时，与自己冷战的莫德里奇。但拉基蒂奇不敢贸然提起这件事让莫德里奇生气，更不敢告诉他其实他们很快就和好了，现在甚至已经结婚了。  
“我知道，你现在对我很失望。”拉基蒂奇小心翼翼地说道，“但是我会将原因解释给你听，如果你想听，我现在就可以告诉你。”莫德里奇的余光在他身上掠过，“不。”他说道，抱着手臂看着两人举着对方球衣的合照，他们永远没有机会一起捧杯，这个认知让莫德里奇无比的心酸。“我更愿意听我的伊万亲口说。”  
“只要你愿意给他一个机会，他会告诉你一切。”拉基蒂奇叹了口气，“卢卡，我不是你，你能够顶住所有压力去处理好俱乐部和国家队的一切，但我不能，有时候我只是需要休息一会，缓口气，然后再以更好的状态继续投入到比赛和训练里。”  
“我也有自己的私心啊伊万。”莫德里奇走近他，注视着拉基蒂奇的眉眼，“我想要你在我的身边。”拉基蒂奇的手掌落在莫德里奇的肩上，“卢卡，相信我，那也是我最想要做，并且一直在坚持的事。”  
“至少退役之后我们终于可以住在一起了。”莫德里奇说道，“是，我们还在一起工作了。”他看着莫德里奇的眼睛亮起来，“你成了教练，现在我是你的助教。”  
拉基蒂奇想要看见莫德里奇的笑容，而这句话也的确做到了，但很快此刻还是球员的伴侣就伸手戳了戳他，“你没有再偷偷把我拉去小树林吧，如果教练和助教同时在训练时迟到，那就太过分了，可没办法给年轻人们做榜样。”莫德里奇打趣道。  
“没有！”  
“我现在有点紧张，也有点兴奋。”莫德里奇对拉基蒂奇认真地说道，手指不断转动着自己的戒指。  
这是之前的拉基蒂奇没有想过的，他们都退役之后选择了登记结婚，虽然已经不在乎是否有一对戒指和那纸证明来表明他们的伴侣关系，但拉基蒂奇认为在退役之后这象征着人生新阶段的开始，莫德里奇选择了顺从。  
拉基蒂奇一直以为莫德里奇是顾念着自己的心情才答应了结婚，而此刻看着莫德里奇，他才知道，原来即便已经在一起这么久，自己还是有不了解他的地方，比如他们的婚姻，其实莫德里奇也是心怀忐忑和期待的。  
“卢卡，我们会是很棒的一对。”拉基蒂奇说道，看着莫德里奇点点头，又说道，“我以为你……不那么在乎这件事。”  
莫德里奇眨眨眼睛，像是从拉基蒂奇嘴里听见了外星语，“伊万，我明天就要和相恋快二十年的恋人登记结婚了，我怎么会不在乎呢。”他看见拉基蒂奇的唇角一点点绽开笑容，自己也跟着笑起来，“我只是表现得比较收敛而已，毕竟我们都不年轻了。”  
他在离开前牵起拉基蒂奇的手，在他的无名指上落下一个吻，“生日快乐。”  
“新婚快乐。”拉基蒂奇回应他。

拉基蒂奇最后见到的，是年老的莫德里奇。他的头发已经变得花白，脸上的皱纹散开的纹路让他看起来并不如年轻时那般锐利。但他看上去身体健康，走路依旧精神抖擞，让拉基蒂奇也安下心。  
他在拉基蒂奇的额头上落下一个吻，又笑呵呵地说，“希望今年我生日的时候，也能遇见不同的你。”

拉基蒂奇醒来时，发现自己趴在桌子上，他不知道自己是睡着了，刚才的一切只是奇特的梦境，还是真正经历过的事。蜡烛依旧在静静燃烧，只是仿佛凝固了时间，没有蜡被温度融化后滴下的痕迹，拉基蒂奇轻轻一吹，它们便熄灭。  
这时候拉基蒂奇才注意到，蛋糕缺了一块，餐盘上是残留的奶油，而他的额头上仿佛还留有最年幼和最年迈的两个莫德里奇亲吻的触感。  
此刻窗外响起刹车声，很快便是急促的脚步声在门前响起，伴随着开门声和一串钥匙触碰的清脆声响，属于此刻拉基蒂奇的那个莫德里奇赶回来陪他的丈夫过生日。  
“抱歉伊万，我回来迟了。”莫德里奇看了一眼手表，松了口气，“还没有过十二点，生日快乐亲爱的。”拉基蒂奇抱住他，和往常一样将脸埋在他的颈窝，在莫德里奇亲吻他的侧脸之后说道，“谢谢你，卢卡。我的愿望已经实现了。”

拉基蒂奇刚刚收到了最好的生日礼物——他的爱人回到了身边。  
拉基蒂奇刚刚实现了自己的生日愿望——得到了爱人的一个吻。

——End——


End file.
